Flirting Lessons with Trucy
by Chikita
Summary: Trucy decides to give Apollo pointers on how to flirt. implied A/K .


**Flirting Lessons with Trucy**

Once again, Apollo found himself alone with Trucy, who sat across from him, staring at him intently. She had a way of unnerving him even if she didn't intend to. He hated meeting her gaze under these circumstances. He felt that she was seeing right through him with that gaze.

She reached over and picked up a pen and twiddled it between her fingers. "Polly, how much longer are you going to pretend not to notice me?"

"I'm not ignoring you." Apollo replied, but in all truthfulness he was. Ever since she had noticed the longing stared he cast in the direction of a certain prosecutor she wouldn't let up until she got a confession out of him. Even then, it had been full of stammers, stutters and red-faced denials with a sheepish admission of feelings, followed by a quick request that she not say anything.

She tapped the pen on his forehead. "Yes you are... Herr Forehead." She giggled and watched as he turned beet red, staring aghast at her. She merely smiled back.

"D-d-don't call m-m-me that..." he stammered awkwardly. She did a spot on impression of Klavier, and it frankly disturbed Apollo out to no end.

"Why not? It bothers you, _ja_?" Trucy leaned in, continuing her best Klavier impression. She was an excellent mimic. She gave Apollo her best sultry rocker pout. "Do you reject me?"

"S-s-s-s-s-stop...it!" Apollo whimpered. He was feeling extremely uncomfortable. He didn't know if it was because Trucy was unrelenting in her impression or because she was using an overtly flirtatious tone with him.

She inclined her head. She touched her hand to his. "What am I doing it?"

He gulped. He didn't like the way this was playing out. She was making him extremely uncomfortable. What he wouldn't give for someone, anyone to walk into the agency right about now.

She giggled and stood up. "Lighten up, Polly, I'm just trying to help you relax."

"Relax?" He blanched. They had obviously different ideas of what 'relax' meant.

"How're you ever going to get a date with Mr Gavin until you learn to relax around him and not stutter like a star struck fangirl?"

"Trucy!"

"What? You know it's true."

Apollo buried his face in his hands. He didn't need this; he didn't want this. He begun to genuinely wish he never told Trucy how he felt about the prosecutor. Though technically she had cornered him and bombarded him with evidence and there was no getting around it. He had learned early on that lying to her never worked. She was too perceptive.

He peered through his fingers. "Even if it is, there is no reason to bring it up."

She paused and smiled almost too gleefully for his liking. "Yes there is. You're both single, and we both know Mr Gavin doesn't need help. You, Polly..." She thrust a finger in his face, touching his nose. "...are lacking!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" he spat indignantly.

She shrugged playfully. "Probably that you need... practice?" she winked at him.

He was appalled. "And how do you suggest I get 'practice'?"

She pointed at herself. "Pretend I'm Mr Gavin."

Apollo gulped. There was that same familiar cold sweat again. Maybe if Trucy didn't have such a spot on impression her suggestion wouldn't have been so bad. "I...I don't think this is such a great idea."

"Why not?"

"It just isn't."

She stared at him. "I don't see any evidence to suggest otherwise."

Apollo sighed and glanced at the paper in front of him. He realised then that it would be futile to try and finish his 'work'. He didn't have any work to do and pretending otherwise wouldn't work. He returned her gaze to hers. 'I'll do it just this once. If I mess up badly enough maybe she'll realise I'm a lost cause.'

"Fine, just once, Trucy."

She grinned and ran to the door. She removed her trademark cape and hung it on a hook next to the door. She then dug around in a box of her magical supplies and pulled out what looked like a black coat and a silver chain. Adorning the items she turned and winked at Apollo.

Apollo sank down in his chair. 'What have I got myself into?' Sure he thought Klavier was sexy. Sure Apollo felt an insatiable urge to fuck the prosecutor through the wall in the men's room, but when he actually faced the prosecutor words failed him and he wound up inevitably saying something stupid. 'This is not going to help.'

Trucy cleared her throat. She rested her hands on the desk and stared intently at Apollo. "Pretend it's after a trial and you've just won. You can see that Mr Gavin has lost. You can't help but to take pity on him. You want to embrace him and 'comfort' him; make things all better..."

Apollo felt ill. "Trucy... I can't do this."

"You're the one who admitted you wanted to fuck him 'till he couldn't remember his own name." Trucy replied bluntly.

"I didn't say it like that."

"You implied it."

They stared at each other. Apollo sighed and backed down. He would have to play by her rules.

He cleared his throat and leaned forward. This was not going to be easy. "Mr Gavin..."

"No, no, no! If you're going to do it right, start by using his first name. What are you going to call out in the bedroom when Klavier fucks you into the bed, 'Oh Mr Gavin'?"

Apollo turned a deep shade of red.

"If you're going to get anywhere with Mr Gavin, you need to get used to addressing him by his first name."

Apollo exhaled loudly through his nostrils and indignantly replied, "no..."

"Let's try this again."

"Klavier. I'm sorry you lost..."

"No! A thousand times no! Polly. That's not how you get anywhere."

He sighed exasperated. "Then what do you suggest?"

"How about... 'Klavier, there are many ways of relieving stress; according to the ancient Romans, the best involved you and me in my bed'."

Apollo turned white as a ghost. There was no way he could possibly say something that audacious.

Trucy then walked in front of where Apollo sat and took his hands in hers, pulling him to his feet. "Sitting down will not help. You need to use body language as well as words. Now try it again."

Apollo took a deep breath, "Klavier, I was thinking we could unwind over a cup of tea and I could stare into your eyes."

Trucy giggled. "Much better, though... you need to mind your tone and make use of your hands. You're all too willing to point and use them to bang on the desk in court. Use them a little more now. And your tone... I don't feel like you're flirting with me."

She took his hand in hers. "Try again."

Inhaling, Apollo leaned in and whispered in a sultry tone, "Klavier, you're stressed. There are a number of ways to relax and it begins with your clothes being on my floor."

Trucy giggled and kissed the tip of his nose. "See, was that so bad? You're getting the hang of it! You're my Eliza Dolittle!"

She then smirked and pointed behind them as the door opened. "Now's your chance!"

Apollo turned and a small squeak escaped from him. "H-how long h-h-have you been there? How much d-d-did you...hear?"

Trucy smiled at Klavier and mouthed "All of it!"

Klavier raised an eyebrow. "All of it?"

Apollo blanched and fainted.

Giggling, Trucy stepped over Apollo's body and removed the black jacket she was wearing. She smiled at Klavier as she walked past. "I wanted to see if he would really faint." She removed the silver chain and asked, "So, how much did you really hear?"

"None, I just got here."

"Great, then you can take care of Polly when he comes to. I'm hungry and I haven't had dinner yet. Plus I have my history test to study for. When he comes to, why not show him a good time?" She winked, as she discarded the items in the box next to the door and removed her cape from the hook.

She opened the door and winked at Klavier. "Polly is still a little rusty but another lesson and he won't embarrass himself in front of you anymore."

Klavier laughed and waved her out the door before he turned his attention to Apollo. "Poor Herr Forehead, what the Wrights must put you through for their own entertainment." He mused aloud.


End file.
